


My Truth

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: At Laketown, Thorin lends Bilbo an ear, but ends up hearing something much greater. (Short comic)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 80
Kudos: 1361
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	My Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grayfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayfire/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this, grayfire! It was very fun to draw a Laketown-themed background!


End file.
